


Love me, I am Broken

by Siobhan89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Billionaire Derek Hale, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are Mated, Derek Hale is 26 years old, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Faithful Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Mafia Boss Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, OFC is a badass girl, Shy Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is 20 years old, Stiles dad was killed in a car crash, Stiles is quiet, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was not a sociable person. He preferred to stay in his dorm room and study, search for information or work on maturing his magic. His only five friends were, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Alfa Lykos-Hale. </p>
<p>Stiles met Derek Hale when he was 18 and they have been dating ever since. Stiles loves Derek and he knows Derek loves him. Stiles also knows what Derek night job is and only has one request for him: Do not get him involved. </p>
<p>Lets just say, one of Derek's enemies doesn't has a way to get to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, I am Broken

Stiles sighed as he sat down at his favorite coffee shop and opened up his laptop. He signed in and went into his Paper for his mythology class. He smiled as he saw the reflection of Derek's face behind him. 

"Hey Der." Stiles smiled as Derek sat down next to him and kissed his temple. 

"Hey baby. How are classes?" Stiles let out a quiet giggle as he felt Derek scent his neck. 

"They're going well. Finals are next week, so I'll be able to spend the summer with you." Derek smiled into Stiles neck and kissed him there. He wrapped an arm around Stiles waist and pulled him closer. 

"If you keep letting your wolf sent me, people are gonna start talking, babe." Stiles whispered, trying to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape his mouth. Derek licked up to his ear to whisper.

"Then let them talk. I love you and nothing will change that." With that he lightly kissed Stiles on the lips and rubbed his right hand over Stiles right knee.

"Love you too you fuzzy Wolf." Derek chuckled and Sipped his coffee as he watched Stiles finish writing up his paper. Derek had his sunglasses on so he could shift his eyes back and forth to watch. He knew one of his enemies was going to attack Stiles and he promised him he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He looked quickly at Stiles and smiled softly. He loved his little magi and didn't want anything to happen to him, nothing. 

"What are you thinking about Der?" Derek sighed through his nose and kissed Stiles on the temple.

"You know I promised to keep you safe from harm. . ." Stiles raised an eyebrow in question.

"Someone has been following you and staking you and they're from one of my enemies." Stiles lent against Derek and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled up at Derek and closed his laptop.

"I'm not mad at you. Annoyed, yes. Mad? no. I love you so much Derek. All I ask is for you to protect me and everything will be alright." Derek nodded and picked up Stiles laptop and gestured for Stiles to take his arm so he could escort him to his black Camaro. Stiles felt a blush creep up his cheeks as people watched him but he took Derek's arm anyway. When they reached the passenger side of the car, Derek kissed him and opened the door so Stiles could fall in when Derek broke the kiss. Stiles let out a set of giggles as he saw Derek intention and closed the door. When Derek sat in the drivers side, Stiles kissed Derek once more before he started the car. 

"Love you." 

"Love you too baby. But know it's time to get you to class." Stiles pouted but sat back anyways. As Derek drove, Stiles let his fingers dance over Derek's mating mark. Derek noticed and reached over and clasped their his right hand in Stiles left.

"Don't fiddle with it. It's still healing." Stiles smiled and sat back against the seat and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up, Derek was parked at his college and their hands were still clasped together.

"Better go, or you'll be late for class." Derek murmured as he lent in for a kiss. Stiles kissed him and grabbed him bag.

"I'll pick you up here after class." Stiles nodded and smiled as he got out. Once he reached his classroom, he groaned as he realized it was going to be a long day. He sat next to one of his friends who was sleeping on their bag.

"Isaac, wake wake." Isaac mumbled something unintelligible as he woke up. 

"No want to." Stiles stifled a laugh and waved over to his last friend who was in this class, Alfa Lykos-Hale. 

"Could you wake him up. Class will begin soon." Alfa sighed and sat next to Isaac and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Isaac. You don't want me to tell Scott you slept through class, know do you." At that threat, Isaac woke up and glared at Alfa.

"Not cool, and please don't actually tell him, I'd rather he not tan my hide again." Alfa giggled but nodded and sat down next to Isaac. She turned to look at Stiles and smiled, he was a lot happier now that he and Derek were officially engaged and Derek was no longer grouchy when he woke up. Alfa frowned when she got a text from her boss, he mob boss that is. She ground her teeth when she read the text ' Kill Stiles Stilinski'

She breathed deep;y through her nose and let out through her mouth. ' No' She then turned off her phone and flipped it over so she couldn't see the screen. Stiles looked over and raised an eyebrow in question. She shock her head no and turned back to the teacher's lecture. Stiles blinked and turned back as well. He bit his lip in concentration as he tried to figure out what made his child hood friend upset. He bit off his pencil when he realized what it was.

Her boss wanted him dead.


End file.
